indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 44
Back - Next This session was played on January 2, 2018. It lasted six hours, 33 minutes. Synopsis Trivia * This was the 22nd combat encounter * Highest attack roll: 25, Safika's dagger vs. Flameskull * Most attacks hit: 1 each, Safika, Brimeia, Seirixori * Most damage for one attack: 20, Ravaphine's Shatter spell * Most damage for one turn: 20, Ravaphine's Shatter spell * Most damage done over the session: 20, Ravaphine's Shatter spell * Most damage done by team over one round: 53, 1st full round vs Flameskull * Spells cast: 17, 16 by players * Most common spell: Identify x5 * Most spells cast: 8, Nolanos (Cure Wounds x2, Detect Magic, Identify x5) * Most spell damage: 20, Ravaphine's shatter * Most kills this session: 1, Ravaphine * Most kills all-time: 18, Urrak * Most healing this session: 20, Gunnloda * Targeted most: 3, Seirixori * Most attacks dodged: 0 * Most damage taken: 33, Urrak, Nolanos, Gunnloda * This was Nolanos's first time going unconscious. Transcript [''5:11 PM] DM: DAY 14, WEDAN 18 JAQMONT 3Y20, Vatruvian Keep, evening ''[''5:13 PM] DM: You spent most of the daylight following Seir through the woods back to this ancient, mostly collapsed keep that was once some sort of stronghold during the Vatruvian invasion of what is now Vyon. You battled some orcs, including a war chief who nearly killed Seir and a Red Fang of Shargaas who knocked Safika unconscious with one hit. ''[''5:14 PM] DM: As you all set about to a short rest, what everyone saw was this: Nolanos spent his time studying the magical items he and Rav had pulled from the chest with the undead. Seir and Gunnloda had a bit of a tiff and makeout session, and Ryleigh yelled at Urrak for... something... before Safika brought her back into the room. Urrak started moping by the fire and Seir came over with some unkind words before returning to her pacing against the wall. ''[''5:16 PM] DM: The room you're in holds a massive fire, about ten feet across in either direction. The smoke escapes through the cracks in the ceiling above, a ceiling that looks like it might not be entirely stable anymore. The bodies of the orcs are still here, one in chainmail and a greataxe, the others in hides. The door you entered from is along the west wall. There's also a door along the east wall, and south of it, a massive demon's face carved directly into the east wall as well. ''[''5:19 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh finally stands and announces to the group, "We should get going, everyone. We aren't finished clearing the keep." She avoids eye contact with Urrak, and offers her hand to Safika. ''[''5:22 PM] DM: Safika lets Ryleigh help her up. ''[''5:21 PM] Seirixori: Seir paces, mumbling to herself, trying to cool off, but she’s talking herself into a frenzy instead. She doesn't give any indication that she heard Ryleigh. She growls before saying something in abyssal and stalks towards the fire. “I cannot believe all of you.” Her voice slightly louder than normal, enough so that everyone in the room can hear her. The fire in the room dims before brightening up into a green color. She turns to Urrak, “You! You’re telling us how dangerous orcs are and yet go barging down a hall that no one has checked out, knowing there’s traps all over the damn place, three of you almost getting knocked out by stupid mold and then slamming into a door just continuing to announce to these assholes that HEY we’re here, come kill us.” “And you!” she turns quickly and points at Nolanos, “you what the fuck? I told you we can search the place after we’re done clearing it out! And” She gestures to his weapon, “There’s something to be said about not letting everyone know we’re here so they don’t fucking kill us the second we step into a room. You all remember what happened when we tried to leave the first time right? They knew we were here and several of you almost died!” She turns to Ravaphine, growling but before she can say anything her form shifts into a brown bear and she huffs and just sits. Growling as she stares at the fire. ''[''5:23 PM] Urrak: Urrak stands, brushing dirt from her breeches. She eyes the grumpy Seirbear a moment before speaking "Oh good, yer done. Ryleigh's right...let's get goin'." She tightens her swordbelt and walks out of the room(edited) ''[''5:24 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia stretches and sits up, looking fairly pleased with herself, and even Seirixori's rant doesn't manage to dispel it, though she raises an eyebrow and lifts her shoulder in a shrug. ''[''5:25 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: She picks up her weapons and joins up with the others. ''[''5:26 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh squeezes Safika's hand and mumbles, "thanks" to her before sighing and moving to where Seirbear is sitting, "Seirixori..." her voice is gentle and she reaches out a hand to stroke the top of Seirbear's head, "breathe through the anger." ''[''5:28 PM] DM: Gunnloda approaches Seir and puts a hand gently on the back of her neck, about to tell her to breathe, but she doesn't have to suddenly. ''[''5:30 PM] Seirixori: Seir snorts and grumbles some more, slowly calming down with her, current, two favorite people. ''[''5:27 PM] Ravaphine: Rav pulls Nolanos up to stand and whispers something in draconic to him, a bit of sadness in her voice ''[''5:30 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos doesn't say anything, but shrugs a little Rav's comment and reaches for her hand, quietly muttering back to her in draconic.(edited) ''[''5:32 PM] Nolanos: "Seir... I'm sorry. I got a little... overenthusiastic, to say the least. I wasted time and put lives in danger, and for that, I apologize."(edited) ''[''5:33 PM] Ryleigh: Once Ryleigh sees that Seir is calming down she says, "I need to lead our band of idiots through this maze.." and walks out of the room. ''[''5:38 PM] DM: Safika follows Ryleigh, but from a bit of a distance. ''[''5:37 PM] Ravaphine: "Fellow idiots, I think that is our cue," Rav says with no emotion. She follows into the next room ''[''5:38 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos rolls his eyes as Ryleigh walks away, but doesn't say anything. He just follows Rav to the next room, still holding her hand. ''[''5:39 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh enters the next and feels immediately uncomfortable, remembering what happened earlier. She clears her throat, "this way." She points down the hallway to where the stairs are and walks towards it.(edited) ''[''5:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir walks out of the room and sees where Ryleigh's headed. She sighs and walks behind her to headbutt her in the back to try and get her attention. ''[''5:43 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh turns at the bump and stares at Seirbear, puzzled. "Did I miss something?"(edited) ''[''5:43 PM] Urrak: "There somethin' in there y'need? Leave the dead be." Urrak mumbles, watching the bear ''[''5:43 PM] Seirixori: She nods and then motions back to the room they walked out of before turning and heading back in to sit near the door they didn't open.(edited) ''[''5:45 PM] Ryleigh: "uhhh, sorry everyone. I think Seir is saying we missed something in that room." She walks back into the room with the fire. ''[''5:46 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh spots Seir standing next to a door that she TOTALLY missed, that Orc really messed with her head. She walks to the door and asks, "Nolanos, would you check for traps?" as she pats Seir's head in thanks. ''[''5:47 PM] DM: You see a wooden door to the left and the big demon face wall statue to the right. ''[''5:50 PM] Nolanos: "Oh yes, sorry," he says, refocusing. He was mildly distracted by the giant demon face, but he's focused again. ''[''5:50 PM] Ravaphine: ((27, nat 20 history)) ''[''5:51 PM] Nolanos: ((inv?)) ''[''5:51 PM] DM: Yes. ''[''5:52 PM] Nolanos: ((14))(edited) ''[''5:56 PM] Urrak: Urrak wanders back into the room with the war hearth, hanging far back from the group ''[''5:56 PM] Nolanos: "Surprise, surprise. Trap. Hold on..." Nolanos mumbles, mostly to himself. ((12 thieves tools))(edited) ''[''5:57 PM] Ryleigh: "Good job, Nolanos." Ryleigh encourages him. ''[''5:58 PM] DM: You detach the poison canister from the needles and render them harmless with a strip of leather. ''[''6:00 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos turns to the group and steps back from the door. "That should do it."(edited) ''[''6:01 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh steps forward and raises her shield, "lets go" she opens the door. ''[''6:02 PM] DM: The room is empty of creatures, but full of treasure. The heaps of coin and other items seem to say "This is the tribe's treasure room." ''[''6:02 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia steps in close behind ''[''6:04 PM] Ravaphine: "Wow. With all the trickery and traps around, we should be really careful about what we touch around here" ''[''6:04 PM] Seirixori: ((20 pereption for.. shiny things? lol)) ''[''6:04 PM] Ryleigh: "Wow, that's alot of treasure." Ryleigh steps back and out of the way to let the other see ''[''6:05 PM] Ravaphine: ((12 perception)) ''[''6:05 PM] DM: Those of you rolling, are you doing so inside or outside the room? ''[''6:05 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos makes a very strong mental note to come back in here when everything is all clear. In the meantime, he's checking this room for traps. ''[''6:06 PM] Ravaphine: ((at the door)) ''[''6:06 PM] Seirixori: ((outside cuz she can see in from where she is? I'm... guessing)) ''[''6:07 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((3 perception)) ''[''6:08 PM] DM: Bri sees the back of Rav's head. ''[''6:09 PM] Nolanos: ((19 inv for traps)) ''[''6:10 PM] DM: As you're all crowded around the door, there's the faint smell of burning leather, then a greenish light as the flameskull from earlier wriggles its way out of Nolanos's bag, wreathed in green flame once again. It flies towards the exit and launches a fireball at the group. Roll DEX saves and initiative. Seir can act in the surprise round, everyone else has to wait til next round. ''[''6:11 PM] Urrak: ((8 dex 16init))(edited) ''[''6:12 PM] Ravaphine: ((14 dex, 3 initiative)) ''[''6:12 PM] Ryleigh: ((17 dex save, 4 init))(edited) ''[''6:13 PM] Nolanos: ((10 dex, 23 initiative nat20)) ''[''6:13 PM] Seirixori: ((8 dex save, 17initi)))) ''[''6:18 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((21 , dex save)) ''[''6:14 PM] DM: Safika 19 dex, 20 init, Gunnloda 11 dex, 6 initiative ''[''6:15 PM] Seirixori: Seir jumps at the skull and takes a bite and a swipte at it. ((7 and nat 1 to hit. because I am great)) ''[''6:15 PM] DM: So everyone who rolled 12 or less on dex save takes 33 points of fire damage. ''[''6:15 PM] DM: Everyone who rolled 13 or better takes 16. ''[''6:17 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos is oUT ''[''6:18 PM] DM: Urrak drops to 1 hp, Nolanos crumples. ''[''6:18 PM] DM: Brimeia takes 8 points, Seir, Rav, Ryleigh, and Safika take 16, Urrak, Nolanos, and Gunnloda take the full 33. ''[''6:22 PM] DM: Seir got her thing off, but missed twice. ''[''6:22 PM] DM: And now we start with initiative, which means Nolanos gets a death save. ''[''6:22 PM] Nolanos: ((17)) ''[''6:23 PM] DM: That's a success. Don't forget to check a box next to 'successes'. ''[''6:24 PM] DM: Safika is going to roll away from the rest of the group and get a sneak attack on the flameskull because Seir's next to it. The dagger smashes into the eye socket and causes the whole left side to spiderweb crack. (25 a 16d) ''[''6:26 PM] DM: The flameskull is going to target the bear with two fire rays.((23, 22, 10+16)) They do 13 damage, but she's still a bear.(edited) ''[''6:26 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''6:30 PM] Urrak: Urrak stumbles back, falling to one knee before struggling to stand again. "What...the fuck..." her breathing is heavy. She manages run forward, bring her sword up above her head and bring it down on the offending skull ((17, 9)). She catches her breath and uses her Second Wind to gain back some health ((SW 12)) ''[''6:31 PM] DM: All of that happened, except that the flameskull cast shield again and her sword bounced off harmlessly. ''[''6:31 PM] DM: Brimeia! ''[''6:32 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia takes a swing at the weird glowy thing. So freaky. ''[''6:33 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((18 atk, 6 dmg)) ''[''6:48 PM] DM: That does just hit with the shield up, so Bri's greataxe swings at the skull and the spiderweb cracks spread. ''[''6:48 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''6:49 PM] Seirixori: Seir takes another try with the biting and the clawing. ''[''6:49 PM] Seirixori: ((bite 9at, claw 22at, 11dmg)) ''[''6:50 PM] DM: The bite snaps on open air, but the massive bear paw slams the flameskull into the ground where it cracks further before floating back up. ''[''6:54 PM] DM: Gunnloda is very badly burned and roasting in her mail. So she's going to put her hand over her holy symbol and use her channel divinity feature. Nolanos and herself both get 10 hp back.(edited) ''[''6:55 PM] DM: Nolanos wakes up. ''[''6:55 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''6:57 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves forward and throws a Javelin at the skull ((9 atk, 5 dmg)) ''[''6:58 PM] DM: The skull ducks out of the way and if it had lips, you'd swear it was smiling at you. ''[''6:58 PM] DM: Ravaphine! ''[''7:01 PM] Ravaphine: Rav can't do much but she casts shatter behind the skull, out of range of her friends ''[''7:01 PM] Ravaphine: ((DC 15, 20 dmg))(edited) ''[''7:02 PM] DM: A great ringing noise, like the largest bell you've ever heard, sounds from the next room and the skull shatters. ''[''7:03 PM] DM: End initiative. ''[''7:04 PM] Nolanos: "God, why," Nolanos mutters, frustrated with literally everything(edited) ''[''7:05 PM] Nolanos: "Well done, though, Rav..." ''[''7:06 PM] Ravaphine: "Are you okay?" Rav puts a hand on his cheek. "Is everyone alright?" ''[''7:06 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh rounds on Nolanos, "You took it?! Listen Nolanos, if you continue to put everyone here in danger..." She pinches the bridge of her nose and leaves the room before she can say anything more. ''[''7:15 PM] DM: Safika eases her way out of the room to where Ryleigh is, kicking some of the shards of bone across the floor as she passes. ''[''7:07 PM] Ravaphine: "Ryleigh, he didn't know" she says, as Ryleigh turns and walks away(edited) ''[''7:07 PM] DM: Arcana or Religion checks from anyone who didn't do it last time, if you're proficient in it. ''[''7:07 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos just looks down at Rav's question, not able to look anyone in the eyes, but especially not her. ''[''7:08 PM] Urrak: "I'll live." she takes stock of her wounds and mutters a thanks in orcish for her heritage. She watches Ryleigh leave but doesn't follow. A stray hand fixes the dagger in her bandoleer before it falls from its loop. ''[''7:09 PM] Seirixori: Seir gives Nolanos a Seirbear stare as she walks over to Gunnloda. Once there she drops the form and places a hand on Gunnloda's cheek and heals her. "Leave the fire to me, tor beag" she jokes. ((15 cw))(edited) ''[''7:10 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles back. "If only that were an option." ''[''7:10 PM] Seirixori: Then she turns to Ravaphine, "Thanks, for not listening to me again." ''[''7:11 PM] Nolanos: "I didn't know that would happen... I'm so sorry...Gunnloda, thank you for healing me." ''[''7:11 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Of course, dear." ''[''7:11 PM] Nolanos: "Hey, don't blame Rav for this, she had nothing to do with it. If you want to be upset with someone, be upset at the right person, at least," he says, finally looking up.(edited) ''[''7:12 PM] Ravaphine: ((22 arcana check on the skull)) ''[''7:14 PM] Seirixori: "I'm blaming her for the fucking sound, " Seir growls and just turns away, intent on not talking to anyone the rest of their time here.(edited) ''[''7:15 PM] Ravaphine: "It's okay, Nolanos. I don't want anybody to fight anymore. We just have to get used to the fact that we can't do anything right around these people"(edited) ''[''7:16 PM] Nolanos: "I couldn't agree more, Rav." Nolanos responds in draconic. ''[''7:15 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia is uneasy. She doesn't like all the fighting. Not this kind of fighting anyway. ''[''7:17 PM] Urrak: "We've more ground t' cover. Come." Urrak walks into the treasure room, cautiously ''[''7:18 PM] DM: Gunnloda kind of eyes Ravaphine briefly, but turns to Seir and takes her hand to try to calm her. ''[''7:18 PM] DM: There's nothing at the doorway, but you'd have to enter to search the room. ''[''7:19 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh stands in the doorway, her voice commanding as she says, "Are we done in here, yet? because there's more we have to check before we can leave." ''[''7:19 PM] Urrak: Urrak steps inside ''[''7:19 PM] DM: Give me a perception check, Urrak. ''[''7:19 PM] Urrak: ((9 PER)) ''[''7:20 PM] DM: It's a whole lot of shiny. Gems, coins, piles of stuff. ''[''7:20 PM] Urrak: "Good gods..." Urrak looks around. She's never seen such wealth in her life. ''[''7:20 PM] Nolanos: "Let's check this room on the way out, Urrak," Nolanos says, even though he admittedly is tempted to go in as well.(edited) ''[''7:23 PM] Urrak: Urrak backs out, her eyes never leaving the gold, and rejoins the group. She takes a moment to collect herself. "Alright....where to?" ''[''7:25 PM] Ryleigh: "Let's go down the hallway, see if there's anything left here." Ryleigh starts to walk down the hallway. ''[''7:26 PM] Nolanos: As Nolanos walks with the group, holding Rav's hand, he casts cure wounds on her, and then on himself.(edited) ''[''7:26 PM] Nolanos: ((9, 10, in order)) ''[''7:29 PM] Ravaphine: Rav squeezes his hand. "Thank you." She follows the group ''[''7:29 PM] Nolanos: "Of course, love," he says squeezing her hand in return.(edited) ''[''7:30 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks down the hallway to to the stairs. Everyone but Seir and Gunnloda follow. ''[''7:31 PM] DM: It's dark down here, like most of the rest of the keep, but Dawnbringer illuminates the area. The bodies are gone, moved outside, but there's a lot of blood spilled on the floor here. ''[''7:31 PM] DM: There is a crude stone statue with black colored claws and a red ochre smeared body in the corner with the foods. The door to the west is open and shows more of the same. There’s also a passage to the north, the entry smeared in red. ''[''7:31 PM] Nolanos: When it gets dark, Nolanos slides his goggles back onto his face.(edited) ''[''7:32 PM] DM: Who is following? ''[''7:32 PM] DM: Safika follows Ry down the hallway, but she's ready to peel off as soon as it opens up. ''[''7:34 PM] Urrak: Urrak pauses at the opening to hall, her hand resting on the frame of the opening. Those close by can see it shaking. After a few moments she steps inside. A part of her is drawn to the crude altar, she reaches a cautious hand out and runs it down the statue's front. It comes back to her red as blood.(edited) ''[''7:34 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos squeezes Ravs hand before letting go and following as well, looking for traps. ''[''7:35 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia follows the others in. ''[''7:36 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to the door, "does someone want to check for traps?" ''[''7:37 PM] Nolanos: "Already on it." ''[''7:37 PM] DM: Investigation. ''[''7:37 PM] Nolanos: ((23)) ''[''7:38 PM] Nolanos: "All clear." ''[''7:39 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh opens the door. ''[''7:40 PM] DM: Inside are... they're certainly not beds or cots, and you're not sure you want to even call them bedrolls but maybe nests would be a good term. Someplace the orcs would sleep, surrounded and covered by detritus and the evidence of orc living. ''[''7:41 PM] Nolanos: ((How many are there?)) ''[''7:41 PM] DM: Beds? ''[''7:41 PM] Nolanos: ((yes, i'd like an idea of how many we might have left to kill))(edited) ''[''7:42 PM] DM: It's hard to tell, but maybe half a dozen to a dozen. ''[''7:42 PM] Ryleigh: ((and there's no Orcs sleeping? lol)) ''[''7:42 PM] DM: No. You don't see any creatures bigger than flies and roaches. ''[''7:43 PM] Nolanos: "Gross..." Nolanos says, walking away from the door.(edited) ''[''7:45 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia crinkles her nose at the scene. ''[''7:45 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh closes the door and walks to the death hallway door. ((is this one also closed?)) ''[''7:46 PM] DM: No, it's an open archway, but you remember there were portcullises that fell from the ceiling on either end. ''[''7:46 PM] Nolanos: ((Can Nolanos see if the traps were reactivated in there?)) ''[''7:46 PM] DM: You can investigate the trap and see if you can tell. ''[''7:47 PM] Nolanos: ((14)) ''[''7:50 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos shudders slightly, remembering the last time he was in here, before saying "They don't seem to have reset this trap. We should go." ''[''7:51 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks through the hallway. ''[''7:54 PM] Urrak: Urrak follows at a distance(edited) ''[''7:54 PM] DM: This room reeks of death and decay and the walls are covered in bones and skulls with a stone altar with an ash and tallow painted hand sitting in the corner. There is a door to the west. ''[''7:54 PM] DM: Again, there's evidence of blood on the floor, and the pus from the exploded diseased orc, but no bodies. ''[''7:55 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks to the next door, remembering the fire trap from last time, "Nolanos, would you please?" ''[''7:57 PM] Nolanos: He blinks, inhaling sharply. "Hm? Yes, right." ''[''7:58 PM] Nolanos: ((20 inv, not nat))(edited) ''[''7:58 PM] Urrak: "Hurry, boy, This place is cursed..." Urrak shifts uncomfortably from side to side(edited) ''[''7:58 PM] Ravaphine: Rav grimaces a little from the smell ''[''7:58 PM] Nolanos: "It's clear." ''[''7:59 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "I can go first." ''[''7:59 PM] Ryleigh: "No." Ryleigh walks through the door. ''[''7:59 PM] DM: This room has rubble along the edges, evidence of attempts to start burrowing passages into the surrounding rock and soil. There’s a door to the south with a splash of red across it. ''[''8:01 PM] Ryleigh: "Last room, I doubt there's anything in the cages but we should check just in case." Ryleigh moves to the door. ''[''8:01 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia huffs as the human walks past. There was no need to be rude. ''[''8:02 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos gives Brimeia a look, as if to say 'I feel you, bud.'(edited) ''[''8:04 PM] Ravaphine: Rav rubs Brimeia on the arm and nods as well. ''[''8:04 PM] Ryleigh: "Nolanos, please come check this door, its the last one." ''[''8:06 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia offers both both Nolanos and Ravaphine a quick smile before heading in. ''[''8:06 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos walks in and checks the door ''[''8:06 PM] Nolanos: ((10)) ''[''8:07 PM] Nolanos: "Should be fine." ''[''8:07 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh opens the door. ''[''8:07 PM] DM: You see the cage room where you spent the night before. No bodies. ''[''8:08 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks into the room, just to make sure. ''[''8:09 PM] DM: No bodies, empty cages. ''[''8:09 PM] Ryleigh: "It's clear" she says to the others as she walks back out of the room - quickly. ''[''8:09 PM] Nolanos: ((whats in the space next to the door?))(edited) ''[''8:10 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos goes in to check as well. ''[''8:10 PM] Nolanos: ((17inv)) ''[''8:12 PM] Nolanos: Satisfied to not see anything unusual, Nolanos leaves as well ''[''8:15 PM] Nolanos: "It looks like there isn't anything else we can cover in here, let's go back upstairs."(edited) ''[''8:15 PM] Ryleigh: "Alright, let's check the treasure room again, because I know you all want to. If there was anything else we wanted to double check, we can on the way out." ''[''8:17 PM] DM: On your way up, you run into Seir and Gunnloda coming down. Seir looks a bit on edge still, but Gunnloda's at least trying to look unbothered. ''[''8:18 PM] Ryleigh: "There's nothing down there, we can go back upstairs." She offers them what small smile she can and waits for the others to catch up. ''[''8:18 PM] Seirixori: Seir just nods and walks back up. ''[''8:21 PM] Ryleigh: "Anyone who wanted to loot the treasure room, have at it. I'll be out here." ''[''8:22 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos walks to the treasure room bc literally why not ''[''8:22 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks in and looks around, all the while thinking of where to find a courier to ferry this money home. ''[''8:23 PM] Urrak: ((7 inv...)) ''[''8:23 PM] Nolanos: "Hold on just a sec Urrak, don't want to accidentally get cursed or something." and he casts Detect Magic. ''[''8:24 PM] DM: Nolanos starts his casting of Detect Magic... the one action or the ten minutes version? ''[''8:24 PM] Nolanos: ((is there a difference in accuracy?)) ''[''8:25 PM] DM: No, just time spent. ''[''8:25 PM] DM: And the action requires you to use a spell slot ''[''8:25 PM] Nolanos: ((eh, action.))(edited) ''[''8:26 PM] Seirixori: Seir walks in to investigate with Urrak and Nolanos because she's, for once, not in wild shape while looting happens. ''[''8:27 PM] Nolanos: "So nothing's cursed in here. That's good," he says, only half kidding.(edited) ''[''8:28 PM] Seirixori: ((16 inv)) ''[''8:28 PM] Nolanos: He walks over to where he sensed some goggles with the spell, and then looks to see if anything else should come with them as well ''[''8:29 PM] Nolanos: ((14)) ''[''8:29 PM] DM: Between the three of you, you find 2000 cp, 1100 sp, 90 gp, 3 jaspers, 3 moonstones, 3 quartz gems, and a sardonyx (all total to 720 gp). You also find a set of silvery chain mail that weighs significantly less than heavy armor should, and the pair of leather and brass goggles Nolanos sensed. ''[''8:30 PM] Ravaphine: "The skull. The face down the wall. I don't know what most of them mean, but it could mean it's protecting something around here. Just, please be careful. That is a lot of stuff though." ''[''8:33 PM] Urrak: "Y'can say that again..." Urrak runs some coins through her fingers ''[''8:34 PM] Seirixori: Seir takes the shiny stones and the money and asks Ryleigh for the bag of holding to put them all in. ''[''8:35 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh hands it over. ''[''8:35 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos holds up the armor in his hands. "Hey Urrak, you may want to take a look at this." ''[''8:37 PM] Seirixori: Seir dumps it all in and then turns to Nolanos and Urrak, "Come on, we can figure out what all this stuff is later. I don't want to stay here any longer if we don't have to." She hands the bag back to Ryleigh, "Thanks." She then walks out into the room with the face and stares at it, keeping 10ft away from it. ''[''8:37 PM] DM: It stares back. ''[''8:37 PM] Urrak: Urrak takes the chain and is surprised by it's weight...or lack thereof. "Gruumsh could this be...? Incredible. Y-y'mind if I...?"(edited) ''[''8:38 PM] Nolanos: "Of course," he says, handing it over. ''[''8:38 PM] Urrak: Urrak starts to don the mithril. "I'll be up in a bit, Go on."(edited) ''[''8:41 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos steps into the next room and, figuring it'll be a while anyway, identifies the goggles. ''[''8:42 PM] Nolanos: "Urrak wants to put on the armor, so why waste that time..."(edited) ''[''8:44 PM] Seirixori: Seir rolls her eyes, "Yeah, of course. Let's just continue to ignore me." She huffs, but it's starting to sound more sad than angry. "Will you all at least leave the room so I can try something?" ''[''8:44 PM] DM: Anything the rest of you are doing for the 10 minutes they're changing and looking. ''[''8:46 PM] Seirixori: When she is the only one in the room Seir takes a breath before shifting herself into a dire wolf and walks forward to the face, getting up in it's... space. ''[''8:47 PM] DM: Nothing happens. ''[''8:47 PM] Seirixori: She pushes on it with a paw or nose, just to test it. ''[''8:47 PM] DM: Nothing happens. ''[''8:50 PM] Seirixori: Seir sits and stares at it some more. Shrugging she shifts back to Seir and walks back. Once she gets near the door she lets flames appear in her hand and throws it at the face. ''[''8:51 PM] DM: Nothing happens. ''[''8:51 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh turns at the noise, "Seir, what are you doing?" ''[''8:51 PM] Seirixori: "Just you know, seeing if something's up with the creepy face." ''[''8:52 PM] DM: Gunnloda's watching through the door. ''[''8:52 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh just frowns. ''[''8:53 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks into the hearth room, mithril donned. She thinks to make some kind of joke but decides against it at the last moment ''[''8:54 PM] Ravaphine: "I thought our main intention was just to find the remaining orcs and leave, not summon more traps or things that could kill us" ''[''8:54 PM] Ravaphine: "Looking good, Urrak" Rav smiles ''[''8:54 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh opens her mouth to comment but holds her tongue and looks away. "We should keep moving, if you're all finished." ''[''8:55 PM] Seirixori: "Hold on, I am making sure there aren't more orcs. Nolanos could you check out the face for traps? There's something shiny in the mouth." ''[''8:56 PM] Nolanos: "Sure thing." Nolanos puts on his new glasses and walks over to the face(edited) ''[''8:57 PM] Urrak: Urrak pastes on a smile "E-easy there, yer girlfriend and boyfriend are in th' room. Or are ye tryin' start a harem?" she looks to Rav a bit nervously(edited) ''[''8:57 PM] DM: Investigation at advantage. ''[''8:57 PM] Nolanos: ((24))(edited) ''[''8:58 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia tilts her head, frowning a moment at Urrak's words. ''[''8:58 PM] Ravaphine: Rav waggles her eyebrows and shrugs ''[''9:00 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos grins at Urrak's statement, but then his face scrunches up when he sees... a keyhole? "...what?" He looks back at Seir. " There's a keyhole, this might be a door of some kind."(edited) ''[''9:01 PM] Seirixori: "Hah!" Seir grins. "See, a door that could lead to more orcs." She says to those closest to her. ''[''9:02 PM] Ryleigh: "Did you guys check the bodies for a key?" ''[''9:02 PM] Seirixori: "I don't think we checked them at all." ''[''9:02 PM] Nolanos: "No, but I can try to pick the lock." ''[''9:03 PM] DM: Safika smirks. "Since when do we need keys?" ''[''9:03 PM] Nolanos: "What she said," he grins.(edited) ''[''9:03 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh blushes because of course that was a stupid a question. "R-right, duh. Well, then work your magic." ''[''9:04 PM] Nolanos: ((20 thieves tools)) ''[''9:04 PM] DM: Click. ''[''9:05 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos nods, "alohamora..." ''[''9:06 PM] DM: Ryleigh walks up and uses the handle in the demon's mouth to pull the door open. The whole face swings outwards. A small fire burns in this room, the smoke escaping through a slight crumbled portion of the ceiling. There’s what passes for an orc’s bed and a small pile of treasure against one wall. ''[''9:07 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh says to the others, "looks like some more treasure and maybe where an important Orc slept." ''[''9:07 PM] Urrak: "Chief most likely..." Urrak walks in ''[''9:09 PM] Seirixori: Seir let's them look while she pokes around the dead orc bodies still in the room. ''[''9:12 PM] Seirixori: ((10 for the fire room w/dead chief)) ''[''9:12 PM] DM: Seir finds nothing but the armor and weapons the orcs were using- 4 greataxes, 8 javelins, a set of chain mail, and the rest in hide.(edited) ''[''9:10 PM] DM: Who's looking for what, where? ''[''9:11 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia walks around, just looking for anything useful. ''[''9:11 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos also searches this new room. ''[''9:12 PM] Nolanos: ((19)) ''[''9:12 PM] DM: Those of you in the chief's room find 1900 cp, 1200 sp, 30 gp, 4 copper chalices with silver filigree, a black velvet mask with silver thread, a small gold bracelet, a small mirror set, and a carved bone statuette (total 369 gp), a handaxe with runes etched into the head, and a pair of silver gauntlets with golden designs of ogre faces and filigree. ''[''9:13 PM] Ryleigh: "Do you lot need the bag?" ''[''9:13 PM] Seirixori: "Weapons anyone?" ''[''9:13 PM] Urrak: Urrak turns the statuette over in her hands ((would my orc knowledge reveal what it is?)) ''[''9:13 PM] Nolanos: "I can see if these are magical when we get back, what do you guys think?" Nolanos says, referring to the handaxe and gauntlets.(edited) ''[''9:15 PM] Nolanos: "I'm good on weapons, thanks." ''[''9:16 PM] Ravaphine: Rav tries to lift a greataxe ''[''9:16 PM] DM: She can. ''[''9:17 PM] Urrak: " Aye, load 'em in, there'll be time later." Urrak pockets the statuette ''[''9:17 PM] Seirixori: "There's chain mail and hide too." ''[''9:17 PM] Ravaphine: "I don't know how you guys do it, these things are heavy" ''[''9:17 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh holds the bag open as the others drop items into it. ''[''9:17 PM] Urrak: "Y'could stand t' have a little sturdier armor, Seir. Nolanos too. That is, if we feel like gettin' crafty."(edited) ''[''9:18 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Well, I dunno how you do all that magic throwing business, so we're even," she jokes with Ravaphine. ''[''9:18 PM] Seirixori: Seir just shrugs and throws the armor in the bag for later. ''[''9:19 PM] Ryleigh: "Are we ready to head back out of here?" ''[''9:19 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos grins at Rav, thinking she is ridiculously adorable. "What? Oh, I'm happy with my armor for now actually. Let's go."(edited) ''[''9:21 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh leads the way through the keep back towards the exit. ''[''9:21 PM] Seirixori: Seir follows from the back. ''[''9:22 PM] Ravaphine: Rav follows the rest ''[''9:22 PM] DM: When you get back up to room 3, you notice the chest and bodies from the merchant and his bodyguards that Nolanos had set the clanging noise trap off on. ''[''9:24 PM] Urrak: Urrak nudges Nolanos "Third time's the charm eh?" ''[''9:26 PM] Nolanos: "I dunno... that chest has given me a lot of grief," he responds sheepishly. ''[''9:26 PM] Seirixori: "Just check it, or I'll do it." ''[''9:26 PM] Nolanos: "I... okay." And so he checks it.(edited) ''[''9:27 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh huffs from the door. ''[''9:27 PM] Nolanos: ((is that another inv?)) ''[''9:27 PM] DM: The trap's been disabled and with time, Nolanos can unlock it. ''[''9:28 PM] DM: Inside, there's 2500 cp, 1400 sp, 40 gp, two banded agates, two rhodochrosites, hematite, azurite (total 265 gp), a scroll, a potion of clear liquid with a dot of red that continuously expands and retracts, and a set of armor that looks like it was designed to look like dragon scales, but made of a silvery metal that’s far lighter and more flexible than it should be. ''[''9:28 PM] Nolanos: "Woah..." ''[''9:30 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos holds onto the potion and the scroll, but gives the armor and the expensive shinies to Ryleigh. "Can we put this in the bag of holding?"(edited) ''[''9:30 PM] Seirixori: "See what happens when you listen to me." Seir says, walking to where Ryleigh is. ''[''9:32 PM] Ryleigh: "Of course." She opens the bag for Nolanos to drop the stuff into. ''[''9:32 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh continues into the next room, leading them towards the exit. ''[''9:33 PM] DM: As you continue on, you get to the entryway. To the north is the door out. To the south is a bunch more sacks of loot waiting to be brought in, stacked in front of a door. ''[''9:34 PM] Ryleigh: "Did we want to check that door?" ''[''9:35 PM] Nolanos: "I think yes." ''[''9:35 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "You wanted to make sure there weren't more orcs, didn't you?" ''[''9:35 PM] Urrak: "I'd say it can't hurt but...well." she motions to the entire dungeon. "But...best t' leave no stone unturned..." her voice sounds quiter than usual. Softer. ''[''9:36 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh silently walks over to the sacks of loot and begins to move them away from the door. ''[''9:36 PM] DM: These ones are heavy, but full of food that is mostly spoiling. ''[''9:37 PM] DM: You get the door cleared though. ''[''9:37 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh opens the door. ''[''9:38 PM] DM: This room is partially collapsed, the ceiling above now resting along the floor. Doesn't look like anything of interest. ''[''9:38 PM] Ryleigh: "Its a collapsed room, there's nothing here. Why don't we head out, its a long walk back to the Bellbury."(edited) ''[''9:41 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos nods, walking to Rav's side. ''[''9:41 PM] DM: It is, in fact, dark when you look outside and you know it's at least a good 8 hour walk in daylight. ''[''9:41 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh groans, "we should probably make camp instead of wandering in the dark." ''[''9:41 PM] Nolanos: "I hate to say this, but.... Should we rest here?" ''[''9:43 PM] Seirixori: "Would it be better to get away from the keep or stay here?" ''[''9:43 PM] Ryleigh: "I doubt anything is left, so I vote for making a campfire in of the pits and sleeping outside the keep. We can take watch in shifts." ''[''9:44 PM] Urrak: "Great..." Urrak runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "I'll uh...get some firewood I s'ppose...?" ''[''9:44 PM] Nolanos: "Oh Rav, I didn't give you back those potions you found, did I?" ''[''9:45 PM] Seirixori: "No. I can take care of the camp." As she says this she uses her spell wild cunning instead of the Ritual to get it done faster. ''[''9:46 PM] Nolanos: "Thanks Seir." ''[''9:46 PM] Ryleigh: "This is becoming my favorite spell of yours Seirixori."(edited) ''[''9:47 PM] DM: The spirits come out and set up the fire, the tents in the packs, bedrolls, and rations, even though the orc tents are still standing. ''[''9:48 PM] Urrak: "Thank ye, Seir..." Urrak sits by the fire and inspects her wounds. She makes a note to buy a few shirts back in town ''[''9:49 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh stands just outside the fire's light, not wanting to join the others just yet. ''[''9:49 PM] Ravaphine: "Thank you seir" Rav says quietly, avoiding eye contact before sitting around the fire ''[''9:50 PM] Seirixori: Seir gives Ryleigh a small smile and nods. Once it's finished she walks away. Putting a good distance between her and the camp. Just far enough away that she can still see it. ''[''9:50 PM] Nolanos: "Um, Ryleigh, since we're taking a rest, I can look over the things we just found so we can divide them among the party, if you'd be okay with me going through the bag...?" ''[''9:51 PM] Ryleigh: "Sure, here." Ryleigh walks over to Nolanos and hands him the bag. ''[''9:52 PM] Nolanos: "Thanks." ''[''9:52 PM] Ryleigh: She returns to her previous position after giving Nolanos the bag. ''[''9:52 PM] DM: And the two NPCs will follow their respective partners (in whichever sense that means) because why wouldn't they? ''[''9:51 PM] Ravaphine: Rav casts prestidigitation on Urrak, to clean her shirt up a bit even though there are stab holes ''[''9:51 PM] Urrak: Urrak is startled a bit by the spell but give Rav an appreciative smile ''[''9:52 PM] Ravaphine: She then casts mending on Urrak's shirt. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Now you look super spiffy with your new mail" ''[''9:53 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "So handy," Brimeia says, winking at Ravaphine. ''[''9:54 PM] Ravaphine: She casts prestidigitation on everyone. "We are all filthy. Might as well clean up a bit" ''[''9:54 PM] Urrak: Urrak can't help but laugh "Thank ye, Rav, truly. I was startin' look real ragged." She looks over to Ry a moment but turns back, smile slightly dimmed. "I...sorry...about...well at this point I'm not sure who I've upset, so in case it was any of ye...sorry." she rubs at the shaved bit of the back of her head(edited) ''[''9:57 PM] Ravaphine: "We can't blame the Kraken or Poni for those jedi mind tricks this time, I think it's okay if we all butt heads from time to time" ''[''9:57 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia lifts an eyebrow. "Pretty sure you upset her the most," she answers, tilting her head in Ryleigh's direction. ''[''9:57 PM] Urrak: Urrak sighs "That is...definitely true..." she bows her head ''[''9:58 PM] Ravaphine: "When do we not upset Ryleigh or Seir though. I feel like I can't do anything right around them" Rav tosses a few rocks into the fire ''[''9:58 PM] Nolanos: "Thanks Rav," Nolanos smiles, before addressing Urrak. "Don't worry, friend. We all make mistakes. God knows I've made quite a few today, anyway, so..." ''[''9:59 PM] Urrak: "I was this close t' ringin' yer neck, boyo." she chuckles "I can't blame ye though...all this gold...it'd be a real blessin' t' some folks back home." ''[''10:00 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos chuckles sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Yeah... it's... yeah." ''[''10:00 PM] Ravaphine: "Where do you think they got all the money? What if it belongs to other people?" ''[''10:00 PM] Urrak: "It absolutely does, Rav. Problem is...those folks are long dead. Orcs don't usually take prisoners."(edited) ''[''10:00 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah, don't worry about it." Brimeia pats Ravaphine's shoulder gently. "They both seemed... less than cheery to begin with today." ''[''10:03 PM] Urrak: "Can't say yer wrong but...I definitely fucked up in a pretty big way. Not like that's anythin' new fer me." she rubs at the back of her neck. "Thanks fer...well, not hatin' me. Right now anyway..." she looks to the three of them with a sad smile ''[''10:05 PM] Ravaphine: Rav grabs onto Brimeia's hand. "The only way you can get me to hate you is if you eat the last slice of pie" She says to urrak, trying to lighten the mood. "But Ryleigh did sound pretty upset earlier. I'm sure you can talk to her about it later if she allows it"(edited) ''[''10:06 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos grins and nods, making a mental note.(edited) ''[''10:09 PM] Urrak: "She certainly likes t' talk...an' there's no way she'll let sleepin' dogs lie with this. I'm sure I'll get quite th' ear full...." ''[''10:09 PM] Ravaphine: "Nothing you aren't used to though, right?" Rav punches Urrak in the arm. "Bickering like an old married couple" ''[''10:10 PM] Urrak: Urrak forces a chuckle "A-aye, truly..." ''[''10:13 PM] Nolanos: "Did... something happen?" ''[''10:14 PM] Urrak: Urrak coughs awkwardly "I uh...well. It's a bit embarrassin' t' be honest." ''[''10:15 PM] Ravaphine: "We've all fainted on each other by this point. How much worse could it be?" ''[''10:20 PM] Urrak: Urrak sighs, steeling herself for any coming fallout. "Well it's like ye said, Rav, we bicker like an' old married couple. An' don't think I haven't heard ye all make jokes in th' same vein." she points a comedic accusatory finger at the three "An last night Malica--" she stops herself "--well basically since ye all seemed to convinced o' my feelin's fer her I decided t'see if ye were right. I mean, it ain't like she isn't attractive..." she swallows hard and begins to sweat a bit. "I...well...I may've...kissed 'er. Jus' a peck now! I....I didn't expect her t' have such an...adverse reaction I s'ppose. "(edited) ''[''10:21 PM] Ravaphine: Rav's eyes widen. ''[''10:21 PM] Ravaphine: "I can't believe you're still alive" ''[''10:21 PM] Nolanos: ".... and you're still alive?" Nolanos asks, only half kidding(edited) ''[''10:22 PM] Urrak: "I'm surprised as well..." she wrings her hands "It was incredibly stupid but, hey, it's me...I feel awful about it. I offered t' let 'er break my face t' apologize..."(edited) ''[''10:23 PM] Nolanos: He looks at Rav for a brief moment, amused they both went there at the same time, before turning back to Urrak. "You know, that's not a very good way of asking forgiveness, friend. Don't beat yourself up too much... literally."(edited) ''[''10:25 PM] Ravaphine: "That's rough, buddy" Rav rubs Urrak's knee. "Ryleigh is kind of like an onion. Or a cake. They all have layers" ''[''10:25 PM] Urrak: "Yer far too kind t' me, No'. I've been nothin' but awful t' the lot of ye." ''[''10:26 PM] Ravaphine: "Although both you and Ryleigh are alike in asking to be punched in the face....please don't do that" ''[''10:27 PM] Urrak: She grins a bit crookedly "I assure ye, I tried words first. Blame the green half o' me. I've learned that sometimes fists do help." she lets out a long sigh "But yes, definitely not with this one." ''[''10:30 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia just shakes her head at Urrak. ''[''10:33 PM] Ravaphine: "You've got to ask for permission first. Also flowers. Flowers are nice. And if it's still a no, then nothing else can be forced. Unless you want dawnbringer where the sun don't shine...and that thing is basically the sun" ''[''10:34 PM] Urrak: Urrak nods "Aye, I'll keep that in mind, Rav." she pats the elf's hand. "It'd very much prefer t' not know how that blade feels in my guts." ''[''10:35 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "I don't think Rav meant your guts." ''[''10:37 PM] Urrak: Urrak can't help but bust out laughing "Aye, there either." she wipes a tear from her eye and looks to Brimeia "Hey I...Are we ok? I don't feel like I ever really let m'self apologize t' ye. Not fully at least. It's true what I said, I hate losin' but...t' worthy opponent, how can I be upset?" she holds out a hand "We square, Red?"(edited) ''[''10:43 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "I did nearly punch your lights out for good. Sorry about that." Brimeia looks serious a moment as she apologizes before the expression slips back again. "As long as you never call me red again. Or say anything stupid about Seirixori." ''[''10:44 PM] Urrak: "Ah, sorry. I should really cool it with th' nicknames...and I won't. I can promise y' that." she keeps her hand extended ''[''10:45 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia squints at the hand a moment before shaking it firmly. Devil's Food ''[''9:53 PM] DM: Gunnloda comes over to Seir and takes her hand. "Are you ok, love?" ''[''9:54 PM] Seirixori: She's silent for a while before she sniffs, like she's trying not to cry. "I'm sorry for earlier." She says, not answering the question. ''[''9:55 PM] DM: She tugs on Seir's arm and opens her arms for Seir. "Come here, sor'odko." ''[''9:58 PM] Seirixori: Seir hesitates, choking back a sob and grips Gunnloda in a tight hug. ''[''9:59 PM] DM: Gunnloda holds her back. "We're all ok and that's all that really matters. The rest will sort itself out in time." ''[''10:04 PM] Seirixori: "They... They still don't care what I say. I don't..." it takes her time to get her breathing less erratic. "I don't know if... Why am I here with them? It's the same back-- back with the druids. I don't want to continue feeling like I don't matter." ''[''10:09 PM] DM: She pulls back and puts her hands on Seir's jaw, using her thumbs to wipe some of the tears away. "You do matter. And you do more than your share of making sure this group makes it through the day. After this is all over... we can go anywhere. You'll always matter to me." ''[''10:16 PM] Seirixori: Seir smiles softly, tears still falling "Thank you. I--I really... I really don't want to be here anymore." She whispers, like someone might hear, but also like it hurts to say. ''[''10:19 PM] DM: She leans in and kisses Seir briefly. "Then we should hope the Spellguard fixes this mess quickly so we can leave." ''[''10:25 PM] Seirixori: "Yes." She whispers. She doesn't say anything else. ''[''10:32 PM] DM: Gunnloda just holds Seir a bit longer, but there's still a bit of nervousness she needs to address, so she leans back a little. "Are we ok?" ''[''10:38 PM] Seirixori: Seir sighs and closes her eyes, "I... I think so but... " She clears her throat. "I... just for a little while, could I... I would like to be alone. I'll... I'll come over in a bit. I promise." ''[''10:39 PM] DM: "Of course, love. I understand." She leans up on her toes and kisses Seir on the forehead, then heads back to the fire. ''[''10:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir watches her go back, then hugs her knees to her chest and rests her chin on them, silently crying as she stares out into the darkness. ''[''10:51 PM] Seirixori: Seir stands after a time and walks farther into the dark. Just outside the range so the only thing she can even make out is the dim light from the fire. ''[''10:43 PM] DM: Gunnloda comes to the fire and takes a seat where she can still see Seir from the corner of her eye, but tries to avoid watching her. Ryfika ''[''9:52 PM] DM: Safika approaches silently. "Alone time, or need to talk?" ''[''9:54 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks at her, not sure what she wants, "I think I need to be away from them for a little bit. You know that doesn't include you, I'm always happy for your company."(edited) ''[''9:56 PM] DM: Safika smiles. "Well, if you'd rather I left you to your true love, just let me know. I can make do." ''[''10:00 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh chuckles as she grips Dawnbringer, "She gets me in a way most don't. I think you both have that in common." She smiles at Safika. "How are you feeling?" ''[''10:00 PM] DM: Safika shrugs. "Like I got blown up. It'll be sore a while, but I'm ok. It's been... an interesting trip." ''[''10:04 PM] Ryleigh: "I'm sorry its been....rough. This group tries my patience. They're so reckless it upsets me. They don't value their lives, it just feels like none of them understand the loss that death brings to those close to them - or they simply don't care." ''[''10:06 PM] DM: She nudges Ryleigh's arm with her shoulder. "You could always come back to Riverrun with me." ''[''10:11 PM] Ryleigh: "Don't tempt me with that." Ryleigh smiles at the contact, "and technically, my job here is finished." She looks out over the keep for a few moments then back at Safika, "but we both know that the job is never truly finished. I wish I could, we always have fun when we're in Riverrun together." Ryleigh laughs lightly at the memories, "I'm glad it was me they sent." ''[''10:13 PM] DM: "Me too. You're the first person I've felt close to in... a while. I hope you come back soon. Or maybe I'll just have to stick around until you do." ''[''10:20 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives Safika a toothy smile, one that reaches her eyes, "same here. No matter where we end up, I'll always find a way to track you down - or maybe you'll just always hear me coming." She chuckles again. But then Ryleigh opens her arms, offering a hug if Safika wants one. ''[''10:21 PM] DM: She laughs and gives her a hug. "You couldn't track me if you tried." ''[''10:23 PM] DM: "You know... armor's not very huggable." ''[''10:26 PM] Ryleigh: "I know, sorry...but it's the thought that counts right?" She grins and releases Safika from the hug, "I know I could never track you, but I just want you to know that I'm always here if you need anything. And I'll remember to hug you when I'm not armor." ''[''10:28 PM] DM: "I'll keep it in mind." She glances back behind Ry at the group, then back at her. "Have any idea how you're going to deal with that? Or are you going to stay out here and brood until you get back to Bellbury?" ''[''10:30 PM] Ryleigh: "My mood has improved, seems that space from the others is exactly what I needed. I'll have to talk to Urrak eventually, its just not a conversation I want to have." ''[''10:33 PM] DM: "She's wounded. I could still take her out for you." ''[''10:37 PM] Ryleigh: Laughter bubbles out of Ryleigh's mouth before she can stop it, "I know you can, but don't." She's trying to catch her breath, "but thank you...the offer means a lot." Ryleigh straightens her posture, a smile still on her face, "I guess I shouldn't brood. Shall we?" She gestures back to the group. ''[''10:38 PM] DM: "You go first," she says with a wink. ''[''10:39 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh does, smirking at Safika, because let's be honest - everyone should know that Ry always goes first.(edited) ------------ ''[''10:45 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks back to the fire too. Taking a seat silently. ''[''10:46 PM] Urrak: Urrak notices Ryleigh, but decides now isn't the time. "Excellent." she lets her smile fade a bit "You'll have t' show me some of those moves, Brimeia. Y'hit hard and swift. It's like yer two people in one body."(edited) ''[''10:46 PM] Ravaphine: Rav's smile fades as well ''[''10:46 PM] DM: Safika plants herself between Ryleigh and Urrak. ''[''10:48 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh tries to hide a grin as Safika pointedly sits between her and Urrak. ''[''10:57 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos takes the awkward lull as a cue to find something to do, so he starts pulling out items for identification, still keeping an ear on the conversation. ''[''10:58 PM] Ryleigh: “You don’t have to stop talking on our account.” ''[''10:59 PM] Ravaphine: Rav busies herself with the contents of the bag as well ''[''11:00 PM] Nolanos: "I'm... not good at conversation, and these should get looked at. I don't mean to be rude." ''[''11:02 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods, not believing that at all. She leans over and doesn’t bother whispering to Safika, “I’m so glad we came back to fire. This isn’t awkward at all.” ''[''11:03 PM] DM: Safika just smiles and bumps her with her shoulder again, holding back a laugh. ''[''11:02 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Are you sure you can handle seeing my moves?" Brimeia grins at Urrak. ''[''11:03 PM] Urrak: "Smug as always." she playfully elbows her "I can handle whatever y' throw at me." ''[''11:05 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh watches the exchange between Brimeia and Urrak with narrowed eyes, “sure, but don’t forget that we all saw how well you handled yourselves last time...or lack thereof.” ''[''11:07 PM] Urrak: Urrak turns to Ryleigh, surprised by her contribution to the discussion. She gives a small smile "Ha, well, next time I'll know what I'm up against." she flexes comically "Ain't no one beatin' me twice."(edited) ''[''11:09 PM] Seirixori: Seir walks up, grabs a couple rations and then goes right back to where she was. ''[''11:14 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos looks up when Seir walks by but doesn't say anything. He wants to say something, but also she really seems to like her alone time...(edited) ''[''11:10 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia gives Urrak a skeptical look. "You keep telling yourself that. But you do have a good move or two yourself." ''[''11:12 PM] Urrak: "I'll show ye, jus' wait fer our rematch." she winks at her and shifts her position so one knee is up and the other is crossed. She rests her arm on the raised knee and watches the firelight flicker across her mended sleeve. She didn't realize how fine the fabric of the tunic was until this moment. ''[''11:13 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh explains to Safika, "I took them to Thormyr's in Riverrun. That one" Ryleigh points to Brimeia, "broke the rules and nearly killed that one" she points to Urrak. "It was such a great time for them, they want to relive it." ''[''11:15 PM] DM: Safika looks between the two of them. "I'm guessing he wasn't thrilled by that." ''[''11:16 PM] Ryleigh: "I'm pretty sure I'm the only reason he didn't call the city guard." ''[''11:15 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia rolls her eyes and gets up to walk over toward Seirixori. ''[''11:16 PM] DM: Gunnloda starts to say something to stop Brimeia, but hesitates long enough that she's already gone. ----------------------- ''[''11:20 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia slows down as she gets closer to Seir and can see how out of sorts she looks. Pausing a few feet away, she murmurs quietly, "Hey, is this a private party?" ''[''11:21 PM] Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "It wouldn't matter if I said it was." ''[''11:22 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Sure it would. I can leave if you want. I just... wanted to check." Brimeia shrugs. This kind of stuff is new for her. ''[''11:25 PM] Seirixori: "Thank you... But could you..." she turns to actually look at Brimeia, not hiding that she's been crying. "would you mind asking Ryleigh to come here? If.. If she wants." she sighs, "I'm sorry for... I'm not mad at you but I..." she shrugs. "I'll talk to you about it later, just not tonight." ''[''11:29 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia is surprised by the obvious sign of tears but doesn't comment on it. "It's alright. Seems like you had a lot on your mind lately. Just wanted to see if you weren't joining in because you didn't want to or because you didn't feel like you could." Brimeia pauses a moment. "I'll ask her, but I don't think she likes me much." ''[''11:35 PM] Seirixori: "A bit of both." Seir says. "She might not but she'll still listen." ''[''11:37 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Alright." Brimeia gives Seirixori a gentle pat on the shoulder before heading back to the fire with a sigh. ----------------------------- ''[''11:20 PM] DM: Safika leans back on her hands. "You guys all... really like each other, huh?" ''[''11:24 PM] Urrak: Urrak is hesitant to speak, but wants desperately to fill the silence "We've...got interestin' ways of showin' it at times but...I'd say so." she avoids eye contact with Safika, her tone slightly embarrassed and quiet.(edited) ''[''11:24 PM] Nolanos: "Normally, yes.... today was just... a lot, I guess," Nolanos responds quietly. ''[''11:26 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh knows she doesn't have to answer, because Safika already knows how she feels about the others. Instead, she focuses on the flicker of the flames.(edited) ''[''11:29 PM] Urrak: "We're...reckless an' impulsive an' just...flawed in a lotta ways but...I can't think of any one else t' do all this mad business with. It's...stressful. But we all try t'help each other. Even if that person's pissed us off t' no end. Seems we all come around..." she glaces sideways at Ryleigh "Eventually anyways." she worries her sleeve, rubbing the fabric between her thumb and forefinger(edited) ''[''11:32 PM] Ryleigh: "Careless. You forgot that one." Ryleigh is still focused on the dancing fire. ''[''11:33 PM] Urrak: "Aye...Horribly so." she lets out a sigh and looks to the ground beneath her.(edited) ''[''11:35 PM] Ravaphine: Rav throws an orange at Ryleigh from her sleeping spot. “lighten up” she grumbles in elvish before falling back asleep ''[''11:37 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh slaps the flying fruit away and grumbles something in elvish in return. Afterward, she finally looks at Urrak and there's sadness in her eyes, but she chooses not to comment further. Instead, she reaches for Safika's hand - just to ground to herself. ''[''11:38 PM] DM: Safika takes it with a little squeeze. ''[''11:40 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia takes her time walking back, not exactly eager to reenter the atmosphere she just left. Still, she strides purposefully over to Ryleigh as soon as she enters the circle of light and addresses the paladin without hesitation. "Seirixori wants to talk to you," she says simply before walking on to where Ravaphine is and settling in the bedroll next to her. ''[''11:44 PM] Ryleigh: ''Ryleigh looks taken aback for a moment, then says in elvish to Safika, "I'll be right back...and come find me if they're too much." she gestures to the group. Ryleigh stands and walks in the direction Seirixori went.(edited) Back - Next